Attitude adjustments
by Rishqva
Summary: Alphonse had always thought that Ed's temper was a bit over the top. Personally he got just as far by politely asking. Or used to. Funny how much better it had worked when he was a seven foot suit of armour...


**Spoilers:** Some round-about manga spoilers but nothing too specific.

This is manga-verse in some possible future after the Promised Day.

* * *

**Attitude adjustments**

Alphonse Elric was nice, polite, well behaved and, since he got his body back, adorably cute. He loved cats and other small and fussy creatures, he was a very gifted alchemist even though he lacked his brother's sudden flashes of genius and he was known for being the level-headed sibling that thought before he acted.

In all honest he had always had a bit hard to understand his brothers hot temper. Ed could go from completely calm, even _sleeping_, to spluttering rage in less than two seconds flat. Personally he usually got just as far as Ed by politely asking instead. In his experience you could solve most problems, that usually were caused by some kind of misunderstanding anyway, by taking your time to _talk_ with people. No need to scream and throw people trough windows as his brother did. Al got around just fine by being nice. It was funny though how much better that tactic worked when he was a seven foot suit of armour rather than a quite small and somewhat girlishly looking boy...

Ever since Ed finally had managed to drag his body back from the Gate Al had spent lots of energy on readjusting himself. Taste and smell was wonderful. Pain was not so nice but he was glad that he could feel it. The sun on his skin, the wind in his hair, he was so much more involved with the world again, and he could sleep. Wonderful bliss of rest during the long hours of night, but the nightmares were terrifying. He was really really happy that his brother didn't mind when he crawled in to his bed during the night even though he was way to old for it.

Getting his starved body back in shape again had taken time. He had quickly gained weight since his appetite could match his brother's. Ed didn't have to eat for two anymore but the automail still drained energy and he had finally hit his growth-spurt. Havoc held a running betting pool over who of the Elrics that would eat most during lunchtime and it was a popular game since it wasn't given who the winner would be.

Regaining muscle mass was harder but Al would not be satisfied until he could beat Ed in their sparring fights again. He began training as soon as possible and a three weeks visit at Izumi's place had worked wonders, even though he was aching from the bruises for weeks afterwards. A healthy mind in a healthy body, he was getting there and loved every minute.

Although, Ed hadn't been able to keep himself from poking fun of him when Al had spent ten minutes gushing over how wonderfully varied the texture of different clothes were. That episode had resulted in a few new bruises, mostly on Ed to Al's satisfaction and he refused to admit that it had anything to do with the fact that his brother had been slightly distracted during their quarrel since he was busy laughing his head off. Really, that had nothing to do with it. At all.

One thing he had hard to adjust to since he got his body back was the fact that people suddenly seemed to think that they could boss him around as they pleased. The first time someone literally talked over his head, or shoved him out of the way, or commented about what skinny little boys should do he was too surprised to retaliate, but then he came to expect it. Most of the time he simply ignored it. Not because he was afraid or accepted it, as the bullies probably thought, but because he didn't feel up to a one-man crusade against the idiots of the world. Really, ha had better things to do. So he just sighted, shook his head and let them have their little power trip, it wasn't like it really mattered and he could sett them straight right away if he ever needed to.

But there were limits to his patience of course and he could bite back just fine when he felt that it was needed. The more physical insults though... Well, Al hadn't got the chance to reach his boiling point with those yet since his brother always had spotted them first. _That_ was something people quickly learned to watch out for. Any insults towards Al had taken over after short-comments on the top of the list of things that made Ed go ballistic. Edward was fiercely protective, especially in the beginning when Al was weak and vulnerable in his unused body, but it didn't change that much when Al got stronger. It was even included in the memo every soldier that was transferred to the new special command for alchemy-related problems received. _Do not insult Fullmetal's brother_, was written between advices for how to interact with the chimera soldiers in the group and an order to go trough a complete health check for future references since odd accidents had occurred.

Not that Ed cared of course. He was of the opinion that since Mustang had convinced him to stay in the military even after the whole Promised Day-business the military better give him some slack, and Al had to admit that Ed had a point. The Fullmetal Alchemist had been given the task to lead the effort to reform the State Alchemists _and_ clean up the alchemy-related part of the mess left after the homunculus rule. It was no small task but neither Mustang, Olivier or Grumman in the ruling troika trusted any other alchemist, except Strongarm, to get the job done and not just jockey themselves towards a better position in the ongoing struggle for power.

Al knew that his brother was under a lot of pressure and had to blow of steam _somewhere._ If some idiot then insulted Al, well, they had it coming, but there was one key difference between the short-explosions and those involving Al.

If someone called Ed short he screamed, ranted and possible sent the antagoniser flying, but he rarely hit someone, or used alchemy. When they went after his little brother on the other hand... That was a different story altogether. A couple of bad bruises and three soldiers alchemically fused to the ceiling later people had got the message. Short-jokes was fun but Al-jokes... well, they _hurt_.

This on the other hand, didn't mean that Al didn't have a temper of his own. Alphonse _did_ have a temper just as fierce as his brothers, it was just that it took much longer fore him to get riled up. Usually Ed, or occasionally Winry, boiled over and got rid of the source of annoyance before Al even had began to steam, but that didn't mean that the eruption was any less violent when he finally reached his boiling point. More like the opposite actually, as a unfortunate Western soldier was about to learn.

Alphonse was having a bad day. They had found yet another secret passage underneath Central and a hidden laboratory, with the paperwork and all gruesome details still intact this time. The place had been booby-trapped and Ed was currently at the infirmary to get some scratches bandaged before he went to report their findings. Despite Al's protests Ed had told him to go and get something to eat on his own since Ed's report might take hours. Al had grudgingly accepted that his brother had a point and that's why he currently was standing in the line to get his food all alone. There was no familiar faces in the busy mess-hall right now and the soldiers in the line around him belonged to the big group of Western soldiers that had arrived three days ago.

He was getting funny looks, not that it was that unexpected. A lone kid not even in uniform was bound to be noticed in the sea of military blue. Al wore clothes similar to his brothers, except that he had a cream white shirt with an armless bottle green tunic over, and his long honey coloured hair was collected in a low ponytail. He had left his forest green coat with the crest back in the dorms, so it was no wonder that no one seemed to recognise him.

But that was no excuse when a bulky soldier suddenly shoved him back and took his place in the long line just when Al was about to order. Al made a surprised sound and regained his balance.

"Excuse me but that was _my_ place," Al said in annoyance, he really didn't appreciate to be moved around like that and especially not after a day like this. The soldier turned around to look at him in surprise. The man was massive, not as big as Armstrong but pretty close, and made a unimpressed face when he looked down at Al.

"Well, sorry kid but now it's mine," he said with a grin, "I don't care who your father is, small folk like you shouldn't bother us soldiers," he continued and turned his back towards Al. None of the soldiers around seemed inclined to get involved in the scene and Al recognised a troublemaker when he saw one, but a combination of built up frustration, stubbornness and sudden anger kept Al from backing down.

"I don't know if common courtesy has been disregarded in the West since last time I was there, but this is Central and you are expected to behave like a civilised being not some damn cave-man," Al snapped sourly and glared up at the man, "I'm sure your commanding officer would have a thing or two to say to you if he heard that you are giving the Western soldiers a reputation as petty bullies," he continued in a tone he had learned from Mustang, "and I'm not here because of my father. Brother and I have our own merits," he added. The argument began to attract attention and some of the brighter soldiers around seemed to feel that something was amiss since the boy stood there completely unafraid and spoke with such authority. The big soldier Al spoke to was not that bright though.

"What the hell, are you going to run and tattle out on me your little runt," the soldier said in angry disbelieve before he bended down until he got on eye level with Al, "Listen kid, you should be careful who you're dealing with," he threatened, "and if you give me any problems I'm going to snap your skinny little ass like a bloody twig!" he continued, put a big hand on Al's shoulder and _squeezed_ hard enough to leave bruises, "Got it?" he hissed.

That was enough, a sudden fire burned in golden bronze eyes. Al was royally pissed and actually growled while he quickly put his hand on the soldier's hand and took a deep breath.

"I AM _NOT_ SOME SKINNY LITTLE BOY YOU CAN SNAP BETWEEN YOUR FINGERS AND A THUMB!" he shouted and swirled around. In a lightening fast move, that would have had Izumi shine with pride, he threw the surprised soldier over his shoulder and out in the crowded mess-hall. The man flew several times his own length, landed on a long table, slide along it while bringing more than two dozen plates of food with him, until he run out of table and crashed in a undignified heap against the wall.

"AND GET IN TO THE GOD DAMNED LINE LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE!" Alphonse finished and huffed before he turned back to the canteen lady, who backed off a few steps under his intense gaze. But Al's anger was gone just as fast as it had flared up.

"A double portion and two extra chocolate puddings, please," he said and gave her his most adorable smile.

He got it without arguments, even the puddings, and then calmly made his way to an empty table, completely ignoring the wide-eyed stares he got in the suddenly very quiet mess-hall. No one knew how to react.

Then some pained groans and clatter of plates cold be heard when the soldier Al had snapped at tried to get back up. It shattered the silence and enthusiastic cheers could be heard from some former Eastern soldiers that had known Al for years. Soon the buzz of conversation returned with new strength and then a laughing group consisting of Havoc, Breda and Furey, who had been lucky enough to enter the hall just in time to witness everything, came over to pat his back before they went to pick up their own meals.

The rumour spread fast, most notably was when it reached Ed since his laughter could be heard from one end of HQ to the other, but at the end of the day everyone had heard it. During the following weeks everybody suddenly seemed to take Al a bit more serious and the number of rude comments dropped close to zero. Of course, there were always some hothead that didn't believe in what was told but after Al had repeated his stunt a few times and a couple of boasful soldiers had received a sudden flying lesson things calmed down. Soon Al never had any problems with soldiers anymore and he had to admit that Ed's violent methods had their advantages. Especially since the rumour even spread outside the army in time and made their field missions so much easier.

_Really_, people said, _he __**is**__ Fullmetal's brother after all. It shouldn't be such a surprise that he can take care of himself_. Soon the word was that you better leave both the Elric brothers alone if you valued your health and dignity, and that was true. Every sane person that was up to date with reality knew that the Fullmetal alchemist was short tempered, violent and capable of mass-destruction if he felt like it. And his brother?

Well, Alphonse Elric was nice, polite, well behaved, adorably cute since he got his body back, and capable of throwing a man five times his size out trough the window.

-End-

* * *

**AN:** Yes, this was so fun to write, because usually Al doesn't got enough credit. Did you like it?

Although, this future-scenario I'm describing is one that I'm planning to include in a longer fic of mine. It's the one called "The Truth of Alchemy" but I'm a bit stuck in how to do the first part of that plot right now so it will be a project for the future.


End file.
